


[Podfic] If You Like Making Love At Midnight

by Readbyanalise010



Series: Coffeeshop AU Series [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames calls him <i>darling</i>. He writes his <i>phone number</i> on Arthur's coffee cup every morning. He asks Arthur out every other day. He has been sending Arthur so many saucy winks <i>his eyes hurt</i>. How the ever-loving fuck can Arthur not know that Eames is interested?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If You Like Making Love At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Like Making Love At Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492292) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BInception%5D%20If%20You%20Like%20Making%20Love.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BInception%5D%20If%20You%20Like%20Making%20Love.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:55
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BInception%5D%20If%20You%20Like%20Making%20Love%20At%20Midnight.m4b) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:55

## Reader's Notes

This story disappeared for a while, but it's back up now. Something from my _early_ podficcing days.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
